La mitad del nosotros
by Azazel Black
Summary: .SPOILERS DH. Tras el final siempre queda alguna muerte que lamentar. [OFRENDA A LOS CAÍDOS POR HALLOWEEN. No sé cómo hacer mejor el resumen sin spoilers, así que sólo leed, porfa!] .ONESHOT.


**-La mitad del nosotros-**

El número treinta y uno está marcado con una gran cruz roja y octubre es el mes que acaba. George nunca ha creído esos cuentos de muggles, pero mientras se prepara, arrodillado en el centro de la habitación ahora vacía y en penumbras, la desesperación le hace aferrarse al pensamiento de que tampoco los muggles creen en la magia y no por eso deja de existir. Después de todo, es la medianoche del treinta y uno de octubre y la barrera entre el Mundo de los Vivos y el Mundo de los Muertos ha caído.

En la mano la varita y en la mente un tótem: nada pierde por probar.

Tres velas se encienden con el toque de la varita que se acerca a ellas haciendo patente el temblor del pulso que la sostiene. La madera marca una cruz sobre la madera en el medio de las velas, despacio, como una caricia que pretende hacer cosquillas a la superficie.

-Tú, ante quien la vida de los seres es una sombra que cambia y un vapor que se disuelve.

La plegaria sale de sus labios con tanta naturalidad como si estuviese diciendo su nombre. Hace mucho tiempo que planea esto.

-Tú, que subes sobre las nubes y que marchas con las alas de los vientos.

Deja, con extrema delicadeza, el reloj dorado (1) en el centro de la cruz y lo enmarca en un círculo de tierra.

-Tú, que respiras y los espacios sin fin pueblas.

Dibuja una efe con el dedo sobre la esfera del reloj y contiene un suspiro.

-Tú, que aspiras, y todo lo que procede de ti a ti retorna.

Inspira hondo, espira despacio y termina susurrando.

-Tú, que eras la mitad del nosotros, vuelve a tu lugar. (2)

George espera en silencio. No sabe bien si lo que siente es impaciencia o miedo. Al cabo de diez minutos en los que nada sucede, admite que es desilusión.

Se había convencido de que no debía hacerse ilusiones con aquel juego, pero es imposible no sentir en la boca el amargo sabor de la decepción cuando esta te golpea el estómago. No había esperado que funcionara, pero no por eso había dejado de desearlo.

Suspira en silencio y se levanta. Las piernas entumecidas y el alma encogida. No hay lágrimas esta vez. No le queda ninguna. Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración alterada sopla sobre las tres llamas que, una tras otra, ceden ante la pequeña corriente de aire que sale de sus labios y se apagan.

Recoge el reloj del suelo y pasa la mano por encima para quitarle los restos de tierra. Con un movimiento de la varita, la cruz en la madera desaparece y no queda rastro alguno de lo que ha pasado en esa habitación en los últimos cincuenta y cinco minutos. Mira el reloj: queda poco más de dos minutos para que se acabe la magia de la Noche de los Muertos. En el fondo nunca ha encajado bien las derrotas y esta no es la excepción.

-Tú, que eras la mitad del nosotros - repite con lentitud mientras la aguja que marca los segundos dentro de la esfera sigue avanzando-, vuelve a tu lugar.

Faltan menos de treinta segundos para que pase el momento y sigue sin suceder nada. Comprende que no hay nada que hacer: su hermano está muerto y eso no va a cambiar. Cierra los párpados con fuerza y cae una lágrima, la primera. Otra la sigue. Suspira, admitiendo la realidad, abre los ojos y se le atraganta la respiración en la garganta.

Las velas se encienden, una tras otra. La cruz se vuelve a marcar en el suelo. El círculo de tierra se recoloca quedando intacto.

George no puede evitar querer comprobar que no está soñando. Se pellizca el antebrazo y, tras un quejido de dolor, agacha la mirada para observar la marca. La mueca se congela en su cara cuando ve que, en el centro de la esfera del reloj que sostiene, brilla una efe mayúscula. La misma que él había dibujado unos minutos antes. Observa el reloj detenidamente y cuenta los segundos.

Cincuenta y siete.

Cincuenta y ocho.

Cincuenta y nueve.

Las velas se apagan, la cruz y la efe desaparecen y la tierra se esparce en el suelo.

El reloj marca la una de la madrugada del día uno de noviembre. La respiración de George está demasiado alterada y las lágrimas aún están marcadas en sus mejillas. Pero entonces en su expresión cambia y el llanto se transforma en risa. Y ya no puede dejar de reír.

Al final ha comprendido: Fred no va a volver, pero le está esperando.

* * *

**NdA**: Este fic es la respuesta a un reto del día de los muertos . Se suponía que tenía que ser una ofrenda para uno de los personajes que mueren en el último libro y yo quería hacerla sobre Fred. Hay mil razones para escoger a Fred, entre ellas que tiene la muerte más tonta en la historia de la literatura, aunque muere en medio de un chiste, como sería lo propio , pero la más importante es que en lo primero que pensé cuando murió fue en cómo se sentiría George al haber perdido una mitad

(1) El reloj. Se supone que para la invocación se necesita un objeto personal del ser al que se quiere invocar (valga la redundancia). El reloj que usa George es el que Fred recibió como regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. En realidad, no sé seguro si se lo dieron o no, pero como los Sres. Weasley le dieron uno a Harry, supuse que habrían hecho lo mismo con sus hijos.

(2) La plegaria del ritual no es mía, la encontré en no sé qué página de Internet (la he perdido y no soy capaz de volver a encontrarla) aunque he modificado la última oración, que como supondréis no decía eso de la mitad del nosotros.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado!!!


End file.
